Miles R.
Miles is a contestant from Survivor: Worlds Apart and Survivor: Cambodia. Survivor: Worlds Apart Miles competed in Survivor: Worlds Apart originally on the red Nagarote tribe. The tribe was weak at the beginning of the game, mainly caused by Rock's illness. When they lost the first immunity challenge, the tribe unanimously voted Rock out. At their second loss, Miles voted with the minority and Laurie was sent home for her perceived untrustworthiness. At the tribe dissolve, Miles remained on Nagarote along with original tribe members Austin, Mickey and Gail. The new Nagarote tribe lost two of the three immunity challenges together. When they lost, Nagarote voted with the majority and sent home former Escameca members Blue Jay and Monica. At the tribe switch, Miles remained on Nagarote with Mickey. They lost the only challenge they had, with Miles voting with Mickey and Derrick in sending home Tiarn. At this point, the merge occurred and Miles' Nagarote alliance were in control. At the first vote, she, Gail, Austin, Mickey and Derrick sent home Callum. The votes at the next tribal were tied between Miles, Derrick and Rick. After the revote, Miles was deemed safe after Derrick was sent home. Now in power, the alliance sent home minority members Erin and Rick. By the Final Six, the Nagarote alliance had a significant numbers advantage. However, Gail began to mistrust Austin and asked her alliance to attack. With Miles' vote, this resulted in the elimination of Austin. At the next tribal, Lucy was the next minority member to be voted out. The hope at the final four was that either Mickey, Miles or Gail would win the final immunity challenge and send Byron home. However, this was not the case and Byron won his spot to the Final Three. The Nagarote women stuck together and with the help of Byron, Mickey became the final member of the jury. Now at the Final Tribal Council, Miles was seated next to long term ally Gail and short time enemy Byron. The jury found Miles' game underwhelming compared to Byron's strong physical strength and Gail's impeccable social and strategic game. In the end, Miles was given title of Co Runner-Up after earning zero of eight jury votes. Voting History Survivor: Cambodia After a disappointing Final Tribal Council in her first season, Miles then competed in Survivor: Cambodia originally on the teal Ta Keo tribe. They were extremely lucky at the beginning of the game, winning one of four immunity challenges. At their first vote, she voted with the women for Ellody but the majority of the men sent home Rick. At the tribe expansion, Miles was switched to the new gold Angkor tribe along with original members Ellody, Lacey and Danny. They were the weaker of the three tribes, losing the two immunity challenges they had. Miles formed an alliance with Ellody, Kitty and Lacey on the tribe and voted out Erin and Danny. When Ta Keo was dissolved, Miles was switched once again to the pink Bayon tribe. At their only tribal council, Miles voted with the majority and sent home Blake. At this point, Miles made the merge and was reunited with her Angkor Women's Alliance of Ellody, Lacey and Kitty. Her alliance were strong at their first tribal councils, and with the help of several outsiders such as Kelley, the alliance voted out Adam, Carrie, Louise, Parvati and Jefra. When eight castaways remained, each woman of the alliance wanted to turn on each other and build an individual resume to the finale. Miles, Lacey and Kelley formed their own new alliance of three, voting for Tyler at the next vote. However, the rest of the women and the outsider men stuck together and blindsided Lacey. This new majority left each other, with Miles, Kelley and the rest of the men wanting to blindside Ellody for being such a strategic threat. At tribal, the five voted for her but Ellody used a Hidden Immunity Idol. With the only votes that counted, Miles became the seventh member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, she voted for Tyler to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia *Every time Miles received a vote during Worlds Apart, one of them was from the person she voted for. **Additionally, she received the most votes of the season, with 16. *Miles is one of four people to be on Ta Keo, Bayon and Angkor during the entire pre-merge phase of the game, along with Ellody, Tim and Derrick. *She holds the record for the most individual immunities won during Cambodia, with three. *Miles' elimination during Cambodia made her the 500th person to be voted out from the game. Category:Survivor: Worlds Apart Castaways Category:Survivor: Cambodia Castaways